The Beat-Alls
The Beat-Alls are villans who want to kill PAW Patrol. Their first apperance is Pups Meet The Beat-Alls. Mooch is one of Chase's three most hated enemies, the other two being Vicicia and Swift. And they have plans much like the Beatles (musicians). The leader is Mooch The Mutt, who is 2 (14 in dog years). He is an old sheepdog (According to what Lilac says in PowerPups). Here are the team of the Beat-Alls, and they deserve to be on Santa's naughty list. Dipstick: He is a mean Dalmatian, and his weapon is spiderwebs. His quotes are "I'll get 'ya!" But he tears up in Twelve Angry Pups and even developed crying in PowerPups. In Pups And The PowerPuff Girls, it is seen that he dislikes the TV show and hates Blossom the most, because she does not like meanies. It is hinted he likes bad girls. Whizzer: He is a selfish Gearmanpoo (half Cockapoo half German Shepard) who is a bad bully. His quotes are "I'm a BIG pup, not a baby pup!" In Pups And The PowerPuff Girls, he dislikes the TV show and hates Bubbles the most, because she is the runt. His weapon is a clock that hypnotyzes you. It is hinted that he likes bad girls. Two-Tone: Is the only female member, and is such a tomboy.She is an English Water Dog (half English Bulldog half Portuguese Water Dog) However, in Pups Meet Balto J.R., Two-Tone is seen to have a crush on Balto J.R., which also shows her soft spot. Her weapon is scabs. Her quotes are "Oh, come on!" In Magic Pup House, she is seen to hate Super Mario and calls it a boy thing. It is hinted that she likes bad boys. Courage: He is the bravest out of all the Beat-Alls. He is a Mixed Retriver (half Mixed Breed half Golden Retriver). His quotes are "Maybe we need some poop!" His weapon is poop. In Pups And The PowerPuff Girls, he is seen to dislike the TV show and hates Buttercup the most, since she does not have anything special. It is hinted that he likes bad girls. Lucky: He is so lucky he could have a rich life. He is a Chocolate Tzu ( half Chocolate Labrodor Retriver half Shish Tzu). His quotes are "Ah yeah, cause you know I'll kick your butt!" His weapon is bugs. In Pups And Skye's Kingdom, it is seen that he hates My Little Pony, and hates Fluttershy, because she is scared of everything. It is hinted that he likes bad girls. Rolly: He rolls over everything. He is a Husklab (half Husky half Yellow Lab). His quotes are "Bing Bong Boo, I hate you!". His weapon is vomit. In Pups And Skye's Kingdom, it is seen that he hates My Little Pony and hates Pinkie Pie the most, because she is so annoying. It is hinted that he likes bad girls. Mooch: As told above, he is a sheepdog, and he is the leader. His quotes are "Memo to myself" and "Growl!" It is seen that out of all members, he hates PAW Patrol the most. It is hinted that he likes everybody bad. Character informatin Feelings: Rude, greedy, horrid, tomboyish, mean, selfish Aligment: Bad Goal: To kill PAW Patrol Quotes (not shown above): I don't care how you kill the little beasts, lets just do it! AND LETS DO IT NOW!-Mooch US IDIOTS! We can't poison them, or drown them, or bash them on the head!-Dipstick You don't have protectinal...oh boy!-Whizzer Not another commercial-Two-Tone What can possibly go wrong!?-Courage Allies: Vicicia, Rinty, Yipper, Steetle, Swift, POOCH Patrol, Mojo Jojo, Chickelletta, Precious, Cali, Tundra Enimies: PAW Patrol, Balto J.R., Katie, Alex, Mayor Goodway, Mr Porter, Precious Owner, Alonzo, Julious, Justina, Timmy, Luna, Blossom,Bubbles, Buttercup, Scamp, Blizzard Likes: PAW Patrol in danger, other villans, going their way Dislikes: PAW Patrol safe, being in jail, not going their way Realitives: None Known GALLERY Whizzer Two-Tone Rolly Mooch (the only reason why he does not have a shadow is because he is the leader, not another follower) Dipstick Lucky Courage Category:Antagonists Category:Villans Category:Evil animals